


Once we were Gods

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: I was kinda experimenting on ways to write when I did this. It's weird, not gonna lie. It's from someone's POV, you'll learn whose at the end.





	1. Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet, I don't know what I'm doing.

_Once we were Gods._

And we ruled the world hand in hand. Those who dared to oppose us were obliterated.

_Once we were Gods._

And our curves mixed perfectly at night. From our love four daughters came into existence.

_Once we were Gods._

The girls grew up, joyful and powerful. Until the power hunger got out of hand.

_Once we were Gods._

But we fought, and the fire of our fight consumed everything we loved.

_Once we were Gods._

But you betrayed me. Now I can't even hear your name without remembering that fateful night. 

_Once we were Gods._

But now we're enemies.


	2. The ruthless Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for this.

_Once we were Gods._

And we swore to protect the world. Those who threatened the peace were obliterated.

_Once we were Gods._

And our love flowered every night. From it four daughters sprung up into existence. 

_Once we were Gods._

The girls grew up powerful, yet joyful. Until your power hunger got out of hand.

_Once we were Gods._

But we fought, and the fire of our fight consumed everything we loved.

_Once we were Gods._

But you killed me. Now it is my duty to ensure that you never become a Goddess again.

_Once we were Gods._

But now we're enemies.


End file.
